Ranth
Ranth Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Ranth are predatory hunters who dwell on the frigid dark side of a tidally locked world, where the planet's two large moons provide the only natural illumination. The Ranth have learned to track time by studying the paths of these two satellites. Sometime in their distant past, the primitive Ranth split into two distinct societies. The first group formed permanent communities atop the planet's great drifting glaciers, slowly advancing toward a sophisticated industrial civilization with a formal government, an interest in galactic affairs, and cavernous ice cities displaying wondrous architecture. The second group remained nomadic and savage by comparison. Roaming in small tribes, these Ranth lack the technology of their more settled counterparts, relying on tireless beasts of burden and their keen predatory instincts to survive. For the most part, the Civilized Ranth and Nomadic Ranth avoid one another, as almost every encounter between the two ends in violence and bloodshed. Both Civilized and Nomadic Ranth maintain strong family ties, as each family carries forward it's own traditions, history, and set of values (Often dictated by the family's elder). Civilized Ranth have extensive contact with the rest of the galaxy, adapting to the latest trends. Nomadic Ranth war fur and leather garments made from the hides of slain beasts, tend to fear offworlders, and work to undermine the Civilized Ranth society. The Empire occupied the Ranth homeworld for a time. Imperial agents searching for secret Rebel bases encountered the Ranth instead. The Civilized Ranth accepted Imperial rule without a struggle, benefiting from the introduction of new technology and regarding the Empire as a symbol of great achievement and promise. The Nomadic Ranth were far less enamored with the Empire. They attacked Imperial patrols and mining stations before vanishing into the icy wastelands. Unable to track the Nomadic Ranth, the Imperials turned to the Civilized Ranth for assistance. The city-dwellers followed the directive without question, leading to many open conflicts among the Civilized and Nomadic Ranth. Imperial engineers changed the face of Caaraz with strip-mining, construction, and pollution. With the Empire's defeat, the Civilized Ranth took control of the abandoned Imperial mining installations and processing facilities. Since then, conditions on the planet have deteriorated. Mining facilities have become makeshift cities overpopulated with Ranth that had enjoyed unfettered protection from predators under Imperial rule. The resulting population explosion has left these Ranth impoverished. The Nomadic Ranth continue to mount attacks against Civilized Ranth communities. Meanwhile, the Civilized Ranth strive to push their primitive brethren deeper into the icy wastelands, where they can pose no threat. Neither society shows any sign of changing its ways. Ranth Characteristics Personality: Ranth have short tempers but rarely hold grudges. Civilized Ranth vent their anger in harmless yet flamboyant displays before putting the incident behind them. Nomadic Ranth unleash their anger in wild fits, demonstrations of physical prowess, and momentary acts of violence. Civilized Ranth are more perceptive, introspective, and apathetic then their Nomadic cousins. Nomadic Ranth are resolute, passionate, and calculating. Physical Description: A Ranth has shimmering pale blue fur, sharp claws and fangs, dark eyes, and a bushy tail. A typical Ranth adult stands about 1.65 meters tall. Age Groups: Ranth age at the following stages: Homeworld: Caaraz, located in The Outer Rim, is a tide-locked planet that always has one side facing the sun and the other trapped in perpetual night. The sunlight side is blazingly hot and incapable of supporting life. Languages: Ranth speak their own language, which consists of purrs, growls, and throaty vocalizations. Written Ranth uses an alphabet consisting of short, clawlike marks that combine to form distinct characters. Example Names: Foreez Ch'zori, Eshee Dersat, Evasta Foosher, Feychar Paska, Jaastal Rasheer, Tir'arr Zur. Adventurers: Since the Empire's defeat, many Civilized Ranth have left their homeworld and joined the greater galactic community. They usually find work as wilderness guides on other arctic planets as well as mercenaries, bodyguards, and bounty hunters. The few Nomadic Ranth encountered away from Caaraz are slaves relocated by Imperial forces during The Rebellion Era. Ranth heroes can be of any Heroic Class, although Scoundrels and Scouts are the most common. Ranth Species Traits Ranth share the following Species Traits. Due to their varied lifestyle, Civilized Ranth and Nomadic Ranth have a number of unique traits. * Ability Modifiers: '''All Ranth receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Wisdom. Ranth are quick to adapt to danger, but lack sophisticated learning institutes and learning centers. * '''Medium Size: As medium creatures, Ranth have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Ranth have a base speed of 6 squares. * Natural Weapons: '''A Ranth has Natural Weapons, in the form of razor-sharp claws. When a Ranth makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d4 points of Slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Ranth is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Climate Adaptation: Ranth may reroll Survival checks made to endure Extreme Cold, keeping the better of the two results. * Heightened Awareness (Nomadic Ranth): '''Having developed quick reactions due to their dangerous environment, a Ranth may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Primitive' (Nomadic Ranth)': Ranth do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Automatic Languages: All Ranth can speak, read, and write Ranth. Civilized Ranth may also speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Ranth